


Love is Tormenting

by kingwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwrites/pseuds/kingwrites
Summary: Soulmate AU where everything written on you appears on your soulmates body





	Love is Tormenting

A pink haired girl stared at her arm, a pen hovering over it, as she thought. Ever since she was a kid she had been talking to her soulmate, but she knew nothing about them. Well she knew everything about them. But there were things that she wanted to know that he soulmate just wouldn’t sleep. In the at least seven years they had been talking, her soulmate hadn’t let one thing slip about her identity. She didn’t know their name, where they lived, what gender they were. Yet she knew that they hated pickles with a burning passion. Or that they one time almost died trying to sled down their stares. 

It had bugged Toni all this time and now, after ten years, she was determined to find out who they were. She needed the distraction more than anything. Things on the Southside had only been getting worse for them and now she was in a Northside school. Which, don’t get her wrong, was much better then her previously school except for one thing. And that one thing was none other than  _Cheryl Blossom_ herself. 

The Serpent had nothing against her, really, but the redhead had a thing about tormenting her and he specifically. Normally this wouldn’t bother Toni, but this wasn’t normally because every time it happened she found herself more and more turned on. In her defense, who didn’t get turned on by a determined girl. Especially one who got hotter the meaner she was. 

But that was besides the point. The point was she needed a distraction from the infuriating hot redhead who tormented her and from her home life. So, in her messy, but readable, handwriting she writes out the question that had been killing her. ‘ _What’s you name, love?’_ It was straightforward and needed an answer that wasn’t a deflection. 

Dark eyes continued to stare at her wrist as she waited for the familiar reply of her soulmate. It had become a tradition for them to talk before school. Which is why she was sat in the student lobby ignoring everyone around her. 

Soon after she wrote the question familiar cursive began to ingrain itself on her skin. As always it was in red pen. The pink haired girl couldn’t think of a time when it wasn’t written in some shade of red. It was apparently her soulmate thing.  _Red._

Their reply was short and simple, but Toni didn’t get a chance to read it. All because her least favorite Serpent, not that she would admit, brought her attention away from the writing. And sadly he was accompanied by his annoying bitch of a girlfriend know as Betty Cooper. 

She didn’t have anything necessarily against the blonde, she just couldn’t stand her. To her, Betty was one of those people you hate but can’t figure out why. But she knew that one day she would do something or say something that will make her feel less bad about hating her. Well, that was if she had felt bad. 

Her dark brown eyes look up from the red writing and at the “happy” couple. “Can I help you, Jones?” She asked, annoyance extremely present in her voice. If he hadn’t just interrupted her in the middle of talking to her soulmate she might have been less annoyed. Sadly that wasn’t that case for her. 

The good thing is that Jughead happen to know the way to her heart in the morning. Which meant that he placed a large cup of coffee on the table in front of her. “What do you need?” Her tone immediately changed from annoyed to suspicious. He had never been this nice to her, so it had to mean he wanted something. 

“Betty has a que-” Luckily for him that sentence was interrupted before her finished it. It would’ve gotten him in trouble with the blonde he called a girlfriend and gotten a punch from Toni. Unlucky for Toni though is who the person was that interrupted him. 

“Scram, hobo!” The queen bee herself, Cheryl Blossom, voice’s was firm as she glared at Jughead. Yet, even under her death glare, the beanie clad boy didn’t budge. Which, for some absolutely unknown to Toni, made her irritated with him. A part of her just wanted to see what the redhead was going to do to her that day. 

When he didn’t move Cheryl just glared at him again, her facial expression a mix between annoyed and disgust. “Go!” She commanded once again, stabbing the air in the direction of the door. “And take blondie with you.”

This time Jughead actually listened, grabbing Betty’s hand and leaving the two girls alone. After he left, Toni watched Cheryl very closely never sure what she might do. Her eyes follow the redhead caramel eyes down to her wrist and all of a sudden she feel self conscience. Free hand instantly going to  pull her sleeve back down. 

She waited what felt like forever for Cheryl to say something, but she just continued to stare at her wrist. After a solid minute they lock eyes and the redhead moved to sit next to Toni. A pale hand goes out to the sleeve that was just rolled down and rolls it up again. 

“Don’t say anything.” Cheryl’s voice is commanding as she pulled out her own pen. It wasn’t the familiar red pen but a simple blue one. The same color that Toni almost always used with her soulmate. It was their thing. She had blue and they had red. 

For some reason, Toni found herself listening to Cheryl’s words. She didn’t like being this...  _submissive_ but she wanted to see where this went. So she watched the redhead queen bee as she leaned over her body. Holding onto her hand she drew a cherry next to the reply she never got to read. 

To say that the Serpent was confused would be the understatement of the century. Why the hell would the girl that loved to torment her be writing on her wrist, where he soulmate could very much see. 

“What are you doing?” She finally asked, unable to hide the confusion that was evident in her tone. This was by far the most confusing thing that had ever happened to her. And she had to figure out her sexuality. Dark eyes once again find the caramel ones of the redhead. 

Cheryl’s eyes roll almost instantly at the question, a small smirk plaster on her beautiful features. It was that moment that Toni realized how close they truly were to each other. Eyes find their way to the redhead’s perfect lips as she began to speak. “Read it.”

The pink haired girl feel obligated to read her wrist, so she tore her eyes away from the enticing girl. Her eyes widen slightly as she reads the red cursive. ‘ _Wait.’_ It was one word, but it said more than a thousand words could. Everything clicked in that moment. All the stories she was told. How it was always red. Why they never said anything to revealing. 

“You’re my soulmate?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. This was the moment she had waited for for years. It felt so surreal for living it, but a part of her didn’t trust her. A part of her was scared that Cheryl was playing some sick joke on her. 

Except she pushed the part of her down as she looked over at  _her soulmate_ who just had a satisfied smirk on her face. She doesn’t get an answer from the love of her life. What she does get is a whole lot better than any answer could be. What she gets is one of the best things to happen to her. 

Blood red lips meet Toni’s as she is surprised with a kiss. It was a lot softer than she would ever imagine, and a lot more passionate. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together as Cheryl goes to deepen the kiss. The Serpent’s hand goes to her soulmate’s neck, pulling her closer than before. 

When they finally pull away they just rest their foreheads together not a care in the world. Especially for the people who were staring at them like they did something wrong. Like that kiss shouldn’t have happened right there. That the queen of Riverdale shouldn’t have just kissed some Serpent scum. 

“I’m your soulmate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if u feel like it,, im always taking request,, my blog is @tonixcheryl feel free to yell at me about anything even if it's updating fics lol
> 
> also keep an eye out for my new fic a friend and i are writing together


End file.
